


Somehow Not The Worst Date Ever

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a Softie, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean naturally come on, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, but you know he's bout to be an asshole, crowley is just waiting for harry to get pissed of at the people that ruined their date, it was the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: In which a date goes wrong (as fuckin usual) Harry has a concussion and its all Crowley's fault, seriously





	

\---

“I think I have a concussion,” Harry frown from his place on the floor and turns his head towards the open door to his right, “Crowley I think I have a concussion.”

From the other side of the open door, busying himself with rummaging for pain killers, a potion, _something_ before an annoyed house elf appeared at his elbow, silently handed him a cup of tea, “For Master Harry.” she declared before disappearing again.

“Did you hear me?” Harry demanded from the floor, “A concussion!”

Crowley sighed, “Yes dear.” he agreed before wincing, feeling the wizards eyes narrow and focus on him as he walked back in to the room through the before mentioned doorway.

“That tea better be fore me.” the wizard informed the demon, flopping awkward about in a tangle of uncoordinated limbs before sitting up and making grabby hands at the cup. The king of the crossroads dutifully handed over the cup, silent as the wizard complained.

Harry paused and sipped gratefully at his tea before thoughtfully admitting “I can honestly say that that's not the worst date I've ever been on.” the wizards squinted in thought before wincing and muttering to himself, “Definitely not the worst date I've ever been on.”

\---

 


End file.
